Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2
''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 ''is a 2013 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. It is a sequel to Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, released on September 18, 2009. The film went into release on September 27, 2013. Plot Chester V, CEO of Live Corp, is given the task of cleaning Shallow Falls after the food storm that ravaged it in the first film. He relocates the citizens, including inventor Flint Lockwood, to San Franjose, California. However, Flint's invention, the FLDSMDFR, responsible for the food storm, survived the explosion and landed in the middle of the island. Chester is determined to find it and invites Flint to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, an orangutan with above-average intelligence. Six months later, Flint humiliates himself at a promotion party when his newest invention, the Party-In-A-Box, explodes. At the same time, Chester learns that his search-parties have been attacked by the mutant food, dubbed "foodimals". Chester also learns that the foodimals are learning how to swim, and enlists the help of Flint to find the machine and destroy it. Flint, along with his girlfriend Samantha "Sam Sparks, her assistant Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, the talking monkey Steve, celebrity Brent, and Flint's father Tim, arrive at Shallow Falls to find the machine. Tim stays behind while the rest of the group encounter dozens of foodimals in the jungle that has grown in Shallow Falls. Tim befriends a group of humanoid pickles while searching for food. However, Chester arrives at the island after finding out Flint brought the others on his mission. The group, while venturing into the jungle, are attacked by a Tacodile, but Sam realizes it is only trying to defend its family. Flint creates a device at his old lab to enable him to find the machine, but is asked to spare the foodimals. Flint refuses and the group abandons him in the jungle. Soon afterwards, the group is captured by Live corp employees. Flint finds the device, but hesitates to destroy it when he encounters a family of living marshmallows. However, Chester seizes control of the machine and reveals his plan to turn the foodimals into his own food bars. Flint is knocked into a river, but is rescued by the marshmallows and reunites with Tim. The two, along with the foodimals, infiltrate the Live Corp building and free the trapped foodimals. Chester threatens to turn the rest of the group into food bars and uses holograms of himself to confuse Flint, who uses the Party-In-A-Box device to expose the real Chester. Barb frees Flint's friends and the other foodimals attack the building. Chester attempts to flee with the machine, but is devoured by a Cheespider. Flint returns to machine to its place and leaves the foodimals in peace, and later on fishes with his father for the first time. Cast *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, a scientist. *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks, a weathern intern. *James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Flint's father. *Will Forte as Chester V, head of Live Corp. *Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, a former celebrity. *Benjamin Bratt as Manny, Sam's cameraman. *Neil Patrick Harris as Steve, a talking monkey. *Terry Crews as Earl Devereaux, a police officer. *Kristen Schaal as Barb, Chester's orangutan. *Cody Cameron as Barry/Dill Pickles. Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Sequels Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:2010s films Category:2013 films